A Favor of Friends
by Paige42
Summary: Jonas needs a favor of the SGC.


TITLE: A Favor From Friends 1/1  
  
AUTHOR: Sam (Lestrade221@aol.com)  
  
RATING: PG  
  
FEEDBACK: Yes please.  
  
DISCLAIMER: They belong to funny, rich people. Not me.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Unscheduled off-world activation," the voice boomed over the PA system.  
  
Major Samantha Carter and Doctor Daniel Jackson ran into the control room.  
  
General Hammond greeted them. "We haven't received an IDC code yet."  
  
"Jack?" Daniel asked.  
  
"No, we just got a report from him and Teal'c no less than ten minutes ago. They were still running training exercises with the rebel Jaffa."  
  
"We're receiving an IDC code, sir," the sergeant said. He looked confused. "It's the Kelownans, sir."  
  
"The Kelownans?" Sam said. That was Jonas's planet.  
  
"Open the iris." Hammond, Sam and Daniel made their way to the gate room.  
  
As the iris spiraled open, a small man dressed in white linen stepped out. He looked frightened and clutched onto a small tube in his hands like it was a life jacket.  
  
Daniel made it to the ramp first. "Hi. I'm Daniel Jackson."  
  
The man jumped slightly and made his way down the ramp. "I... I am Parlen Helt, assistant to the Minister of Tri-Nation Unification. Minister Quinn asked me to deliver this message to Major Carter." He held the tube tight.  
  
"Minister Quinn," Hammond said.  
  
Daniel turned to him slightly. "Well, when you're in charge of peace talks for a whole planet, a title helps people take you seriously."  
  
Sam smiled. "I'm Major Carter."  
  
He dutifully handed her the tube. "I was told to wait for a response."  
  
Hammond nodded. "Sergeant, show Mr. Helt to the VIP rooms." Then he turned to Sam and Daniel. "Briefing room."  
  
~*~  
  
Sam opened the tube gently and turned it over. A small roll of paper fell out.  
  
Daniel frowned. "You don't suppose there's something wrong with the peace talks, do you?"  
  
Sam looked over at her friend. "You didn't get a chance to meet all of them. I'd say there's more of a chance of Teal'c suddenly breaking out into selections by Gilbert and Sullivan than there are of these people agreeing on anything."  
  
Daniel laughed, then tried to cover it after a stern look from General Hammond. "What does the letter say, Major?"  
  
Sam unrolled it and cleared her throat.  
  
"Sam, Hello. I hope everything is well at the SGC. Please pass along my regards to everyone for me. I'm writing to you for a grave reason. I didn't think it was appropriate for radio conversation and I am currently too busy to leave my duties. Therefore, I have sent my assistant with this most urgent letter. As you know, we are in the midst of very important, very fragile negotiation between our three countries. It is an enormously stressful time for everyone involved. There have been heated arguments, name calling and even a fist fight or two."  
  
Daniel sighed. "I see what you mean."  
  
Sam nodded and continued.  
  
"Due to the most recent outbreak of 'political' violence, I have an urgent request to make of the SGC. I realize that since I am no longer a member of SG-1, it may be inappropriate of me to ask favors of people who have already done so much for me. But I have reached a breaking point."  
  
Hammond shook his head. "Sounds like he's having a very hard time."  
  
As Daniel opened his mouth to respond, Sam suddenly let out a laugh unlike anything he had ever heard from her in the seven years he had known her.  
  
Hammond also stared at her. "Something you want to share, Major?"  
  
She stifled her laughter and handed Daniel the letter. He scanned it until he got to where Sam had left off.  
  
"Parlen is more than capable of bringing the necessary things back. If there is any way you can help, I would be greatly endebted to you. I need..." Daniel smiled. "You can't be serious."  
  
Hammond sighed. "What is it?"  
  
"He needs a bottle of Tylenol, French fries, chocolate ice cream and a bottle of bubble bath."  
  
Hammond's head dropped as he pinched the bridge of his nose.  
  
"And," Daniel said through a smile, "he begs us not to tell Jack about the bubble bath."  
  
_______________________________END__________________________________ 


End file.
